Immortal Exterminators
by MusicGirl24
Summary: A video has surfaced after a thorough investigation of Aaron Daily's death.No one knows who the odd people are except 1 group of people.They call themselves the immortal exterminators,Xers for short,ready to carry out their purpose.full sum inside. postBD
1. Prologue:A Fatal Hike

**_Summary:_**

_**A video has surfaced after a thorough investigation of Aaron Daily's death. Nobody knows who the odd people are, except one group of people. They call themselves the immortal exterminators, or 'X'ers for short. They are stationed all around the world, ready to carry out their purpose.**_

_**OC in 1st chapter and minor in future chapters. Post-BD.**_

**A/N: anybody remember the part in BD where Aro talks about the humans' weaponry becoming more advanced? this is what that is related to. The 'X'ers are a group with the advanced machinery and a hatred for all things immortal. Enjoy!**

**Immortal Exterminators**

Prologue: A Fatal Hike

Aaron Daily's POV

I stopped in the trees to get out some water for my dog, Carson. I unfolded his portable bowl and set it on the ground, continuing to fill it with water from the bottle. I watched his pale pink tongue shoot out of his mouth to lap up the cold water. He hadn't drunken much when he abruptly stopped, lifting his head high into the air. His nose wiggled as he sniffed the mountain air. His face scrunched up as if he had smelled something absolutely awful.

I took a whiff of the air and it was just that; absolutely awful. I tipped my head back to look at the sky, to see if something had been burning, and I saw the strangest thing. A column of purple smoke rising into the white clouds. That must be the stench, though I have no idea how anything could turn smoke purple.

Carson barked, loud and clear, into the empty forest. I turned my head to the direction his eyes were now focused on and saw something even stranger than the odd purple smoke.

There was a humongous clearing between the trees, holding a multitude of people. Most were extremely pale, while some hinted at a darker complexion, though not showing it. They stood in formation on two sides of the area. In the back line of one of the groups, seventeen giant dogs were stationed. They were varying in fur color and all looking as if they were holding back a snarl. One even had a small girl on his back. Her reddish-brown curls lifted behind her in the wind as she held on tight to the fur on the animal's back.

There looked to be many couples in the grouping, one in particular holding hands like there was no tomorrow. I saw the brunette look out of the corner of her eye at what could only be her daughter on the wolf's back, judging by how much she looked like the man she was with.

All of the people appeared abnormally young, the eldest probably being in their late twenties. I wondered what could cause such a scene. Could there be some sort of problem around here? Or was there a conflict between the groups. Neither option seemed very plausible, at least not unless something very big happened. But what kind of happening could cause over a hundred people, along with some unusually large wolves, to gather at such an inconsequential spot in the Olympic Rainforest?

I pulled my camera out of my front pocket and turned it to the video setting. They were speaking now – very softly, but still audible – so it made more sense to be recording. I lifted the device above my head to get the purple smoke before turning it back to the scene at hand.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" they were chanting as a small black-haired girl ran into the middle of the circle with four more of the gorgeous people behind her.

I noticed a small canvas tent just off the side of the clearing. I clicked off my camera and walked over to it. I was about to go in and look when something caught me and pulled me back.

"Be quiet," the man said.

He spun me around and kicked me flat in the chest, making me fall to the ground. He kneeled down beside me and closed down on the artery in my neck, slowly sucking out my blood.

I didn't think it was possible, but I now understood what I had been observing. Vampires, and probably werewolves. Not a strange gathering of young people, but a conflict between a totally different world.

And all because of a simple hike I had took with my dog, I was dying.

Carson! Where did he go? I tried to turn my head to look for my beloved dog, but the man drinking from my neck held on tight so that I could not move. I tried to tug my neck from his hands, but the pain just intensified as I slipped out of my consciousness, out of life.

**A/N: like the concept? remember, this is just the prologue. there is definitely a lot more to it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Proof

**A/N: This is Chapter 1. the thing before was a prologue. if you don't like OCs, turn back now. it seems they will be in this more than I thought. but I guess that's the basis. Jackie(this chapter) is supposed to be based in southwestern Canada, and yes, she is an 'X'er. no, I do not know if it is really as many miles as I said it was. I just made that up. **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1: Proof

Jacqueline Caldwell's POV

I stopped behind a blue SUV in the lane across from a black sedan, two cars ahead. It was that black car that I had been following for twenty-three miles now. Such a grueling trip, but this would be totally worth it in the end.

The car inched forward in the slow traffic. I knew we were somewhere in Washington, though I had no idea where. I'd started following the car after recognizing the car back in Canada. It belonged to an investigative team, one especially made for murders. I always followed these kinds of cars for one reason and one reason only. Immortals. Any kind. They were usually linked to murders, and we 'X'ers

are out to get rid of this nonsense.

The car pulled off the road and I made sure to follow while still staying a few cars behind. Nobody should know about our organization. Then the immortals might be alerted to our presence and our entire purpose in life would be useless.

Our machinery was sophisticated to say the least. It had the power to crunch stone and had that little something extra to get rid of the creatures quickly and efficiently. Fire. Of course, we had not been able to reach many of them so far, but I had a hunch that today would be the day of that big break. The day we could actually have something to go on versus just a few sightings.

I was forced to an abrupt stop as I realized the sedan had hit a dead end. I got out and looked around for where that investigative team could've gone. The shrubbery surrounding me held no clues to the solution. I was forced to look through the deep vegetation. Unfortunately, I had worn heels this morning. I slipped them off and threw them back into the car, having to walk barefoot the rest of the way.

I couldn't see anyone out there until twenty minutes later. I could pick out about eight figures on the other side of a clearing. I picked up my pace, trying to get closer, faster. I felt a small poke in the bottom of my foot before it caused me to tip over. I hit my eye with my hand that had been trying to create a visor over my forehead to see more. All of a sudden, I couldn't see out of my left eye.

_Damn it! Contact's gone again! Now where are those stupid glasses? _I padded my expansive pockets for the large lump that I knew to be my glasses case, but it was not there. I looked around the spot I was standing in only to find my cherry red case popped open on the ground, broken glass and what used to hold it lying amidst the leaves. NO!! Now what do I do?! I pulled out my cell phone, closing my left eye so I could see the screen.

Eventually I found Candace, another member of the 'X'ers, phone number in my contacts and hit send. She picked up right before I knew the voicemail message would come on.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hey Candace, its Jackie. I lost my contact again. Can you come help me? I'm in the Olympic rainforest, somewhere after a dead end. I don't know where-"

"I've got you."

"H-"

"GPS. Told you that thing would come in handy, you didn't want to believe me."

I sighed. Ah, the fight over the GPS in the phones. I was against it because it cost quite a bit extra and seemed pretty useless, but Candace had insisted, not willing to walk out of the store without it. "Fine! You win! Now could you please come get me?"

"Be there as soon as I can. Good luck Jackie."

She hung up then, leaving me with a dead line before I could say goodbye. Candace was one of my best friends, but sometimes she could get pretty annoying. She almost never agrees with what most people think and, even worse, her persuasion skills could not be matched. She truly was the master of persuasion.

I plopped down on the forest floor, only to stand right back up, realizing I had sat on the sharp branch sticking out of the ground that had made me fall the first time. I moved over a few feet towards the way I thought I had come, even though I couldn't tell.

I tried to keep my left eye closed throughout the extra half hour I was there. I stared at the barely-there figures that I was surprised I could even make out, watching them move about the investigation site.

I wonder what this investigation is even about. I don't see any other tracks, maybe it isn't them. But then again, if it was, then I could miss out on the chance of a lifetime. And that was something you didn't just _let _pass you by. You snapped it up and used it to the best of your ability. I needed to suck this up and deal with it.

I heard crunching behind me. Candace must be here. I turned around, and there she was, crunching the leaves behind me with her more sensible tennis shoes.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Think you got far enough away?"

I pointed to the investigation under way across the clearing.

"What? There's nothing there,"

I whipped my head around. She was right, they were gone. Could it be?

"Did you see a Black Sedan next to my car?" I asked.

"No…….Jackie, what's wrong?"

"I was following a team of investigators to this place. I thought they might be looking at an immortal case. They were right there a few minutes ago."

"How about we go look?" She pulled me to my feet and we set across the large open spot. It took a while, but eventually we got to the other side. There was a small tent set up, next to a very-decayed body and what looked to be a dog bowl filled with standing water and surrounded by flies. There was a small video recorder next to the man's hand. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket. There would be no battery power left in it anyway, I'd have to hook it up to a computer.

Candace had gone to search the tent. She came back out with nothing other than a few old sleeping bags. Maybe the guy had just been camping. I wonder how he died.

I swear I saw a flash of white and gold out of the corner of my eye. But it was gone almost instantaneously. Candace looked as if she had seen it too, but did not say anything.

Then I saw someone, a blonde man, coming towards us with a small black bag in his hand.

"Hello ladies," he greeted us. "I'm sorry you had to see this poor man. I'm a doctor, and I can assure you he did not die in pain. I'm only here for a hike though."

The gorgeous man pulled something out of his bag. All of a sudden, he was behind us. I felt a pinprick in my arm before a numbness started spreading through my body. I saw Candace looking like she had the same. I tried to stay awake, but it was too much. I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: can anybody tell who the blonde man was? if you can't, what kind of Twilight fan are you? so the others will be in this. but I have to develop the plot with my OC's first. so just be patient. they're all coming.**

**if you have any questions, feel free to ask, I will answer the best I can.**

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Close Call

**A/N: Chapter 2! Chapter 2! Chapter 2! We're moving right on along with this now aren't we? here, finally, we have a Cullen chapter! let's all be happy and cheer! come on! yay! **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2: Close Call

Carlisle's POV

I discarded my needles into my bag. The two women now lying on the ground were definitely a liability. How was I to cover up what they remembered? How careless it had been to leave this tent out here! Of course, I had no idea that a man would've died here.

I guess I could do what I did with the investigators after I knocked them out. Put them back in their car and then drive them back to their headquarters. The only problem was, I had no idea where these ladies lived, nor did I have a clue as to why they were out here. They obviously weren't hikers, hikers didn't wear stilettos. Obviously they weren't very experienced with these parts; or the wilderness at all really.

I scooped them both up, trying to be as careful as possible. One had to go over my shoulder while the other I was able to carry in front of me. I ran swiftly back to the spot where the detectives' car had been. Most likely their car would be there too, assuming they had followed them. I sat them onto the ground beside the car, hopefully going for them to think that they had just needed a good night's sleep and had fallen asleep when they got out of the car. Or maybe they would think they knocked their heads. I was hoping for anything at the moment.

I ran back to where the tent and decaying body were. I instinctually stayed away from the body even though I knew I would have to take care of it sooner or later. I was able to pack up the faded red tent and put it into a knapsack that I had brought with me, now leaning against a tree next to my shovel, where I had left it before coming into contact with the two ladies.

I grabbed the shovel next and began to dig a hole. I was never happy to see a dead body. Sure, it was at times a large part of my profession, but I rarely was faced with a _decaying _body. I respected the dead, but they really do stink; especially after they've been dead for so many years.

The hole had been dug very deep, creating a volumous pile of soil, and any other things that may have been lurking in the mud, off to the side. I lifted the fragile body and gently placed it in the hole, trying to pay respect to the dead and not harm the man in any way. I moved the mixture of dry soil and mud back into the deep hole, flattening out the top once I was done. It felt wrong to leave his burial place unmarked, so I gathered up many twigs from the surrounding area and placed them in front of where his head should be. I made sure they were stuck deep into the dirt so that they could not be simply kicked away. No one but me would know where he was, yet it was enough. He would be remembered, even if I had no idea who he was.

I grabbed the pack and raced back to our home down in Portland. It took a bit longer than I had expected, since it was daytime now and I had left in the middle of the night, but I was able to make it back before noon. I was greeted by Esme and Renesmee standing in the door.

"Where were you grandpa?" Nessie asked. She looked so much like her mother now that she was grown. I was wondering where Jake was until I saw him come bounding toward the door from inside. He was pushed far off to the side by who I now saw as Alice, only having been hidden by the two taller women in front of her. Her arm reached through the gap in Esme and Renesmee's and grabbed hold of mine. She pulled me through everyone else over to the couches.

"Edward! Bella!" She called upstairs. She turned her head towards the direction and called out Rosalie and Emmett's names as well. Everyone came together in the middle of the house, the living room, most wearing confused expressions. Except, of course, Edward. I could see the worry in his eyes, getting ready to hear some sort of prophecy of Alice's finally spoken aloud.

"What a surprise," she started, "something else bad happened. We can never seem to have too many years of peace around here, can we? I have to say though; this one is quite big; and a lot different than what we're used to dealing with."

Eyes were widened, eyebrows were raised, mouths were opened to ask, but they were cut off by Alice.

"Somebody knows. Well, I don't know how many, but at least two. Those two women you injected out in the woods today, Carlisle." Everyone stared at me like I was supposed to know all about this.

I raised my hands up in surrender. "I had no idea." The looks were calmed and turned back to my adoptive daughter.

"That was a close call today. I still don't know what will happen when they wake up. You injected an awful lot; it'll take a few more hours before I can see it. They're still unmoving. We need to stay hidden, be careful. Although these people are probably not a threat to us, we must approach them as if they are. You never know…"

More worried expressions were swept through the room. I could only imagine how bad Jasper was being hit. He looked overwhelmed. Then a calm was spread throughout the room as everyone relaxed into their spots, contemplating what we could possibly do now.

**A/N: Oh, now what do they do? Well, I don't know. I guess I kinda do, but not for sure, I'm still deciding. the next chapter is Candace and Jackie waking up, so I have a while to think. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**A/N: well, hello! I'm baaaack!!!!!yeah, after about 2 months, I finally got the time to head over to this one. because I have a story or two that is quite a bit more popular than this one, apparently it actually wasn't as high on my list as thought. however, I do love the storyline for this one, and I refuse to abandon it, because I do know exactly where it's going. the whole thing was the lack of time. it's not summer anymore, and I'm going higher in school, and too much homework is piling on along with a lot of personal problems that are taking up my time. I'm working as hard as I can and eventually, I'll get a schedule down. it might take a while though.**

**so, this is another chapter with the OC's, the next chapter will be with them, and then after that that they won't have many of their own chapters. **

**Enjoy!:D  
**

Chapter 3: Waking Up

Jackie's POV

My eyes flashed open to reveal a large dead end in the middle of the forest that seemed very familiar. I put my hands up to my eyes and rubbed the sleep from the corners, as well as allowing them to open fully. When I could finally see that it was dark outside, I slammed my head back, subconsciously thinking I was in my cozy bed and I could just put my head back to my pillow. I was not that lucky.

The back of my head collided with the hard metal of Candace's car door. I hoped I didn't leave a dent; Candy would kill me.

I rubbed the back of my head for a moment, trying to erase the pain with it, though I knew it was seemingly impossible. I leaned forward and put my hands on the loose, rocky surface that made up the path. I groaned when I felt little pinpoints of pain stick into my hand. But, I managed to get up and standing up straight before I leaned back down to nudge Candy's shoulder. I held onto the frame of her bright red car for support.

She must've been in the same kind of deep sleep that I have been since she looked just as drowsy—if not more—when she finally opened her eyes to the nightlight. She, too, rubbed her eyes to try and get her sight back to normal. However, _I _helped her up, not wanting her to have to deal with the crumbly floor as I had. I knew what it meant to get a tired Candace angry, and it wasn't pretty.

Once she was able to stand up on her own, I asked her the thing I'm sure both of us were thinking, but neither knew the answer.

"What happened to us?" I inquired.

She shook her head, obviously not fully aware yet. She yawned in between words as she spoke.

"I don't know," she said. "All I remember is some blonde dude coming up to us and there's nothing."

I nodded my head. "Same here. "

We both had quizzical looks on our faces as we tried to decipher what that gorgeous hiker could've done that made us wake up by our car, unharmed, with barely a memory of the happening.

"Vampire!" I screeched. That's exactly what we'd been looking for, wasn't it? So wasn't it possible that he could be one of them? Sure, he didn't look _exactly _like most pictures of sightings we had, but he was very close. The beauty, the pale skin, the cold coming off him as we each felt his hand at our necks. Everything except the eyes. It was nothing new for us to know that these creatures of the night had either black or red eyes; definitely not gold, or anywhere near brown.

The thing was, his eyes still seemed inhuman; as if he fit the bill, but in a different sort of way. That was the way I was thinking when Candace grabbed something I hadn't noticed that had apparently been hanging out of my pocket.

The video camera! I'd completely forgotten that I'd picked that up. Anything that could help us was good.

I leaned into Candace's side as she flipped open the old-style video camera. She pressed the small, circular power button on the top with no result. It wasn't very surprising that the battery would be dead, but it was worth a try so that we wouldn't have to go searching for something to play it with.

"Oh well," Candace said, defeated. "I guess we could look at my house to see if I've got a cord to fit this." She examined the place for a cord to be plugged in. Hopefully, one of our computers would be able to accommodate the other end. Technology sure does change over the years. I would have to go looking later for the detectives' report to see just how many years they estimated the man had been dead. I shuddered at the thought of just how long he could've been there without anyone noticing.

"Ugh," I groaned. I got out my keys, and she in turn followed my example by getting out hers. I walked over to my sleek black sedan while Candy got into her red SUV. My feet had crunched against the gravel as I walked, and so did the car's tires. The sound was very annoying as I followed Candace out of the Olympic Rainforest.

A usually half hour ride turned into a whole hour in the grueling traffic heading back to my best friend's house. We walked in the door to be greeted by her youngest child, Tony. Candy hugged him quickly and then continued with me following behind into the house. She went into her office and started digging around under her desk immediately.

After 10 minutes of her shuffling around, she produced a small black bag with wires sticking out of the top every which way. She plopped it down onto her mahogany desk and began combing through it, probably not wanting to keep going through it while it was under the desk. I continued to watch for another few minutes before she pulled out a long gray cord with a flat, stubby plug-in on each end.

She handed me one end of the cord to plug into the camera I still had in my hand while she plugged the other end into her old laptop. She turned it on and opened up the file that held the video on the camera. It came into the full screen mode as Candy clicked play.

The video started at a view of the clearing we had been in earlier today, except it was filled with people, all chanting somebody's name. My eyes bulged as I not only noticed the beauty of all the people, but 17 giant dogs of varying sizes behind them.

There were two groups of people, one dressed regularly, and the other with many wearing long black cloaks. They were split down the middle by multiple yards, but the center of attention seemed to be on a man with jet black hair who was front and center amidst the sea of black cloaks. He was speaking very softly, making it extremely hard to hear through the muffled sound of the video. I wondered how all these people would be able to hear them; we had never estimated that immortal hearing could be _that _keen.

Many couples were present in the other group, all holding hands, all acting as if this would be the end.

Suddenly, the camera was flipped upwards to show a long column of purple smoke of which I had only faintly seen before. It reached far up into the sky, spreading its grotesque appearance throughout what had been a cloud-filled sky.

The camera was switched back to the gathering of people just as four more ran up the middle, one standing out greatly because he was not nearly as pale.

The camera abruptly swerved to the side, revealing just a small corner of the canvas tent we had seen today before it was turned off.

All of it greatly confused me. There were so many aspects of it to be attended to.

First, we now knew that the dead man hadn't been camping in that tent, it was somebody else. Second, there may be such a thing as werewolves, too. Third, this was brand new. Nothing like this had ever been documented before, even among us 'X'ers. We had never seen such a large gathering before; we hadn't even known that there _was _that many.

This one thing took me off track of counting the new things for a moment. Most would've asked what this meant, but I didn't need to. I already knew what was coming. One _big _job.

My eyes locked with Candace's as we nodded, acknowledging the unspoken thought that we had both had. It was time to call the others.

**A/N: dun dun dun!!!! don't worry, the ending is the reason why the next chap. is not with the Cullens. I did _not _just want to leave that one hanging.;)**

**check my LJ for update news and previews!**

**and make sure to review!**

**bye!:D  
**


	5. Chapter 4: All Call

**A/N: so, I found this, out of curiosity looking through some things. I wrote this chapter--as well as what I would call half another chapter due to its length, though it has a cliffhanger on the end--right after I wrote Chapter 3, and I spent the whole night writing these 3 chapters then.**

**I don't know if anyone will see this, but I will not be able to write for some time. My weekends have been booked indefinitely, and unless I somehow figure out a way for myself to write, especially under a bunch of stress, it's not happening. This goes for all my stories. Although, I may have time to edit up the next chapter for this since there is a little substance to it. Other than that there will be no updates until I can figure out this mess. I'm sorry, I'll do my best, but when I don't have time, I mean it.**

**aside from that, let's get on with this chapter! it's time for Candy and Jackie to figure out some stuff;) and for us to learn a little more about what the 'x'ers are all about:D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: All Call

Jackie's POV

"All of them. We have to get to _all _of them," I said with determination.

There was no way we could do this with just a few. Plus, there was no way that that large grouping of immortals had gone under our watch if they all were around here. Or maybe they had. The body hadn't been dated yet, and we only started the 'X'ers eleven years ago. It was possible that this major even had happened before we were together.

The whole group was still needed though, whether or not they were all around here.

Candy was on it before I could even move. She had saved the file of the video and was sending an email with it attached to all the members of the Immortal Exterminators. She clicked send after only a minute, being very quick on a keyboard.

She had typed a short message into the actual email. It was very to the point.

_There's a lot. The video in the attachment could've been taken more than a decade ago, we don't know yet. Respond quickly, this is big. _

_ -Candace Wright: IE#76_

We had everyone documented by number in a secret file in Houston, Texas; the founding place of the 'X'ers. The founder, Carter Murphy, had been attacked by an immortal twelve years ago. He had been drained substantially, but the creature had gotten distracted and ran off before he could finish him off. Deeply in pain, Carter had crawled to the nearest house, where a young woman answered the door and without a question drove him to the hospital.

When he became conscious again after being given heavy doses of painkillers, he told the doctors his tale. Not a one believed him, except for the kind young woman, Amanda, who is now his wife.

A year later, they formed the Immortal Exterminators, determined to keep other people from having an incident anywhere near as bad as his, or even worse. Today there are 107 members worldwide, each with a number based on when they had joined the group. Carter and Amanda were numbers one and two, while I was way up at number 82.

I had joined a few months after Candy, after she had told me, and shown me a bit of proof from the copied pictures every member owned. Some of us had been able to sight some during our time with the group, but never more than one or two. The substantial amount we had discovered—even though the sighting was taken indirectly from an old video camera—would be enough to impress every single member. After which we would all begin our search for the groups of immortals.

After only five minutes--just long enough to have watched the video—Candy had already gotten three replies, including one from the leader himself.

She clicked on that one first. It turned out to be another email that had been sent to every member. It read:

_Well done, Candace. Keep up the good work._

_ All of these people could not be just in Washington; immortals do not travel in that large of groups. So, all 'X'ers look throughout the group for people of your ethnicity They made be hard to identify at first, but look closely and you should be able to see traces of their race in one way or another. _

_ Now, about these wolves. Dogs tend to go in packs, right? So I'm thinking that all of these may actually be together. I have not decided whether or not we can determine these as a threat yet. There was after all, a baby on one of their backs. _

_ That is another matter I am not sure about. The child looked immortal, which frightens me. If it is possible for them to reproduce, it could literally decimate the human race. I'm not saying to destroy the child, but find out more about her. If you do find her, and you think she may be a potential threat, then bring her to me first. I don't want any accidents._

_ Good luck to all of you,_

_ -Carter Murphy: IE#1_

Candace opened the video again and stopped it at a point where every person in the clearing could be seen. I scanned the left side while she did the right. Before long, she lifted her head back up and shook her head, indicating that she couldn't find anyone that looked even remotely like they were from the Pacific Northwest.

I quickly finished my examination, finding one particular girl in the first row that looked correct. I thought I even remembered seeing her in a picture in newspaper from Portland along with the same man she was holding hands with and the blonde man in the front row.

The blonde man.

"Oh my God," I said a little too loudly. Candy instantly shushed me and pointed to the door. That was the way she indicated that her kids might be listening in.

"Fine," I whispered. I grabbed a pad of paper from her desk and began writing what I wanted to say.

_Look at the blonde man in the front row. It's that guy we saw today. He's an immortal too. No wonder we got knocked out when he saw us. He was probably trying to cover up the crime scene. I hate to think what might've happened to those detectives._

I tore off the piece of paper from the pad once I was done writing and continued on by pointing to the man in the paused video, so that she could see what I was talking about.

Her eyes went wide as she read the note; and when she looked up, she gasped and stumbled back into her brown swivel chair.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" she started whispering to herself. "That means…." Her eyes became even wider. "Oh my God!" she shouted.

I put my finger up to my mouth and pointed to the door with my other, mimicking her previous signal. She fell back into her chair and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to regain her calm.

Once she was back, she stared down at the floor, contemplating what we had just found. She pulled herself together and sat up.

"He's here. We have to get to him. We have to destroy him," she said with a strong sense of willpower.

**A/N: ok? thoughts? anything? feel free to leave a review. and go ahead and check my LJ, and I will post something again when I can start writing. sorry everyone. I'm sure we all have had some kind of large crises before, and we all have to work through them, and sometimes other priorities get thrown to the curb. I'll do y best though;)**

**until next time, see ya later!!!:D**


	6. Chapter 5: Found

**A/N: Yes I know it's not that good, I basically had to sit there and try to fluff a chapter up. I don't seem to be very good at that. I wrote this on New Years along with the last 2 chapters, but it was mainly an outline. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but it is really difficult right now. I have a lot of different things going on that I really don't know when will end. I am really disappointed that I have not really been able to write much this summer, but unlike some other writers here that do write everything over the summer and post it throughout the year, I can only write really at night so I am basically left with the same amount of time I have during the school year. And I actually do have 5 stories total that I am trying to keep up with. I've gotten myself in a mess, and for now, I am trying to mostly focus on my most popular story which has just finished, but does have another story to it as part of a series. Don't get me wrong, I do love to write, it's just getting harder and harder to find time.**

**So, anyway, enjoy this(even though it's kinda odd...)!**

Chapter 5: Found

Alice's POV

"NO!" I shouted into the somewhat empty night. I shook my head as I got up from where I had been sitting in my furry pink chair, to walk to Carlisle and Esme's room.

There really was no point though, I wasn't even halfway out the door when everybody came _to _me.

Jasper, being in the room with me, was first, followed by Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and the man in question: Carlisle.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled in Carlisle's face, surprised at myself for doing such a thing. But, at the moment, it made sense in some way to me. I had never showed this kind of anger toward any one of my adoptive family in my entire time with them. None of them had ever really put us all in danger like this before. Even with Edward with Bella as a human, our lives had not been endangered apart from other vampires. I could have never guessed that there could be _anything _like this.

Everyone was staring blankly at Carlisle now, except Edward, who was glaring.

"What?" Carlisle asked, obviously confused at what he could've done wrong.

"You forgot something at that campsite today, Carlisle. Did you happen to notice a camera?"

He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What does that have to do with anything? It was the property of a dead man! The thing probably doesn't even work anymore!"

"That camera has a video of us 15 years ago with Nessie, the wolves, and the Volturi! And, in case you didn't notice, one of those women had gotten ahold of that camera. How could you let that slip by you?" I spoke emphasizing each word, her glare intensifying as she spoke.

"How was I supposed to know that's what was on it?" he asked in his own defense.

"You could've checked," I suggested. " I thought you were being thorough about your cleanup. You knew it was a vampire attack. You knew that's why you were covering it up; so we wouldn't be found. And, yet, you can't notice when there's a camera sitting next to a body?"

"I didn't think anything of it. It didn't seem like much. What's the big deal anyway? It's not like they'd know anything about what we are; they're just innocent humans."

"Carlisle," I started, "you're not understanding what I'm trying to tell you. They recognized _you_ on that tape. They _know _we're around here. And you want to know something else? Their job _is _killing vampires." I said matter-of-factly.

The entire family flinched at my last sentence. They all knew the extremety of the situation and what would come of it. We had all seen the humans developing some of their sophisticated weaponry throughout the years. The Volturi had even seemed to minorly detect it 15 years ago.

Carlisle gulped. "But they couldn't possibly have access…They couldn't know…." He trailed off.

"Well, they do. And, now, we have to figure out what we can do," I said sharply.

"How soon will they start looking?" Edward put himself into the conversation.

"Tonight," I replied. Everyone frowned, definitely not happy to learn about this information.

"Well we'll just have to get out," Carlisle said. "Do you know where they are?"

"I only got a brief flash of them when they figured out about you; so, no."

He pursed his lips and brought his eyebrows together. This was not going well for him, and he knew we needed to get out fast. The key was, to where?

"How about northern Canada?" Bella asked. "It's close enough to Denali that we could obtain assistance if we needed it. And it's far enough away from here and Forks that they wouldn't be able to track us down as easily."

"I like it," Emmett answered.

"Worth a shot," Jasper threw in his opinion.

The rest nodded their heads, though Rosalie did it with a scowl on her face. I knew just how angry she must be inside, but of course she was refusing to show it right now. Without a doubt I knew that she would express her anger for the situation later.

Before long we had packed, as lightly as possible, even with an angry Alice in the mix. We set off to Canada just hoping that we would not be found.

**A/N: ok, time to go on my little cycle of story updates! I'll be back as soon as I can for this one!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
